Kikyo Zoldyck
|rōmaji = Kikyō Zorudikku |kana = キキョウ＝ゾルディック |name = Kikyō Zoldyck |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Rena Yukie (1999) Junko Iwao (2011) |english voice = Tracy Sutton (1999) Michelle Ruff (2011) |gender = Female |age = 42 |height = 170 cm |weight = 47 kg |hair = Black |blood type = A |status = Alive |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Grandfather-in-law) Zeno Zoldyck (Father-in-law) Mother-in-law (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Husband) Illumi Zoldyck (Son) Milluki Zoldyck (Son) Killua Zoldyck (Son) Alluka Zoldyck (Child) Kalluto Zoldyck (Son) |type = Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Kikyo Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック, Kikyō Zorudikku) is the mother of the Zoldyck siblings and the wife of Silva Zoldyck. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Appearance Kikyo has black hair and pale skin. She is 170 centimeters tall and wears a dark purple bustle gown and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feathers, fur, and flowers. Her face is covered in bandages due to Killua's attack, though she later removes the bandages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 She has an electronic visor covering her eyes; the visor can be used as a communication device, although what other purposes it suits are unknown. A few years earlier, Kikyo wore a kimono and had her black hair pulled into a big bun updo, without a hat. Her visor also lacked the microphone and did not cover her ears. In the 1999 anime adaptation, her gown was yellow with pink frills. Personality Kikyo is the maternal figure of the Zoldyck Family and is an assassin herself. She dotes on Killua to extremes and looks forward to see him excelling in assassination and carrying on the Zoldyck Family's business. She feels delighted every time Killua displays his coldness, even if it is directed towards her. Because of her excessive love and high hopes for him, she has become an overprotective, unbalanced parent, and is suspicious of any stranger who wants to get close to him, fearing that they will mislead him. Kikyo is also a cruel person, as she had no qualms about testing her fourth child's power on innocent people, which is likely to result in their deaths. She also dislikes people thinking her treatment to Killua is cruel and uncaring since knocks out Canary after she pleads with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio to save Killua during their visit as his house. Background Kikyo was once an inhabitant of Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing Prior to the start of the series, she was injured when attempting to prevent Killua from running away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 Despite being stabbed by her favorite son, she is proud of him for doing so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kikyo made her first appearance with her youngest child Kalluto. Using a tiny projectile, she knocked out Canary for mouthing off about the Zoldyck family. She explains to Gon that Killua is in self-imposed solitary confinement.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 As Killua is released, Zeno contacts Kikyo and becomes very upset. She briefly introduces herself before telling Gon to leave and excusing herself. Later, Kikyo tells Killua that his friends are passing through their gardens, to patronize him during his torture. When Silva gives Killua permission to travel with his friends, Kikyo arrives to block his way out. She lies to him, saying that his friends have already left and that it is time for him to go back to the torture chamber. Killua ignores her and tries to get past just as she reaches for him. He glares at her for a moment before she finally lets him go. Kikyo later confronts Silva about his decision, saying that Killua is becoming a rebellious child and needs to be disciplined, but Silva expresses his confidence that no matter where Killua goes, he will return because he is his son. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc In the past, Kikyo tested Alluka's ability by ordering Mitsuba to decline all requests from Alluka no matter how small they were. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around them at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained to her that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests four times. In the present, she, Silva, and Milluki, observe Killua and Alluka through a surveillance camera. She comments about Killua being a good older brother. When Killua decided to take Alluka out of the estate, Silva disagrees and orders them to stay there. Killua asks her a wish: if they are not able to leave the mountain within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die, but if they succeed, she will have to kiss Killua on the cheek. Kikyo slumps on the floor, saying how proud of Killua she is for saying something so cruel. With no other choice, Silva allows them to leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Later, Tsubone reveals that Kikyo and Milluki are watching the inner mission live through her visor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 And after Alluka and Killua's heart to heart with each other, Kikyo retracts Tsubone and Amane's mission to observe Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Due to Kikyo being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 As an assassin from the Zoldyck family, Kikyo probably possesses advanced assassination techniques. She once knocked down Canary by firing a tiny projectile at her forehead. She is also shown to have extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate within a few minutes. Nen Kikyo is a Manipulator,Hunter × Hunter Official Databook but her Nen abilities have never been shown. Quotes * "Oh, Kil... What a '''splendid icy glare' you have!!"'' * "Oh, Killua... Such a '''good' brother."'' * "Killua... What a cruel thing to say!! How my little boy has grown! Wonderul!" Trivia * In the 1999 anime, when Kikyo cries, the visor shows static similar to a television;Hunter × Hunter - Episode 35 (1999) this however was not shown in the 2011 anime version. * In the 2011 series, during a flashback when Killua was a child, Kikyo was shown to be hiding behind one of the trees listening to Killua and Canary's conversation. Killua asked Canary to be his friend, but knowing they were under Kikyo's surveillance, she was forced to turn down the offer. * Kikyo's name was never mentioned in the manga nor the anime. ** Her children call her "Mother" or "Mama"; the butlers call her "Madame", and she even referred to herself as simply Killua's mother. * During the 1999 version of the Greed Island arc, Kikyo appeared in a cameo with her son Kalluto. * In the 2011 version, when Kikyo knocked Canary out, the projectile came from the tip of the fan she was carrying. * Kikyo also calls Killua - "Kil", a shortening of his name and possibly linking it to 'Kill', reflecting their family business in assassination. * Kikyo means "Bellflower" in Japanese * In the musical re-enactment of the Zoldyck Estate arc, Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, Kikyo grows hysterical questioning whether she did the right thing "putting acid in the apple pies." This may be an indication that, much like Milluki's tortures, Kikyo participates in the "training" of her children. * Illumi's possessive nature mostly comes from her. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:كيكيو زولديك es:Kikyo Zoldyck fr:Kikyô Zoldik pl:Kikyo Zoldyck pt:Kikyō Zaoldyeck ru:Кикио Золдик zh:奇曲•揍敵客 Category:Female characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Assassins Category:Manipulators Category:Wanted Criminals